On the Outside Looking In
by MizFortune
Summary: PRJF - Theo has a date with Fran. Isn't ironic that the one who really likes Theo is the one who set up the date? Theo/Fran, onesided Theo/OC


Crazy Love  
An unrequited love fanfic  
Disclaimer: I have no rights whatsoever to Power Rangers or this song, as much as I'd like to. Song owned by Kim Chiu.

* * *

"Hey, Theo!" Jen greeted, wearing her JKP uniform. "What's up?"

Theo, who was distant, didn't answer, not having heard the question in the first place. Jen waved a hand in front of the man's face. "Hello-o? Anyone home?" she asked, getting kinda annoyed. "Theo!" she yelled at said person's ear, but not before noticing who he was staring at.

"Huh?" Theo asked, confused, if not startled. "Jen?" he asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

Jen giggled. "Welcome back to the land of the coniciousness." she joked. " I noticed you've been staring at Fran."

"What- how... I was not!" Theo defensively answered back.

Jen wasn't fooled. Theo's broken sentence was proof enough. Theo liked Fran. She broke down inside, but painted a smile on face. "Go talk to her!" she whispered, pushing out of the kitchen and right in front Fran. She recieved a deadly glare from Theo, but the girl took no notice. _He likes Fran! How could I notice that?_ she scolded herself, once Theo was out of sight. A song was playing in her head.

_I hate the way you walk, I hate the way you talk  
I hate the way you look at me  
I hate the way you smile, I hate those big brown eyes  
'Cause I know they're not for me_

Theo came back into the kitchen. Well, more like he flew into the kitchen. He had a blissful smile on his face.

"Thanks, Jen!" Theo told the girl, planting a kiss on her forehead. Jen tried and failed to fight off a blush. She then recvered and smiled again. "How'd it go?" she asked, sounding enthusiastic, but hurting inside.

_'Cause we can never be more than friends and it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes, all I see is you  
And this crazy love, crazy love  
Oh, this crazy love, crazy love_

"I asked her out! he told Jen, still smiling from ear to ear. "And she said yes!" he exclaimed. "I owe you, Jen. A lot." he told the girl, who just stood there in front of Theo.

"That's great, Theo!" she exclaimed, her voice higher than usual. Theo didn't seem to notice, though, which was good for her; she was a bad liar. Jen brushed jealousy off of herself and smiled again. "So, where are you taking her?" she asked, feigning enthusiasm.

Theo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "I got nothing."

"I thought so." Jen replied. "Okay, I'm gonna pick you guys a nice restaurant that fits your budget, ok?"

"Thanks, Jen."

"No problem. Oh, while I'm gone, you're gonna have to cover for me." Jen laughed at Theo's face when she saw a surprised look from him.

Now that Jen was alone, she dropped the 'happy face' and dragged herself into her part of the room and browsed through her list of cool restaurants. While she absent-mindedly flipped through the pages, she coudn't help but to sing a song that has imprinted its lyrics on her cranium.

_I hate thinkin' of you, cause everytime I do  
I just keep on missing you  
And I hate the way I feel, every time you're near  
'Cause it's feels like time is standing still_

_But we can never be more than friends and it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes, all I see is you  
And this crazy love, crazy love  
Oh, this crazy love, crazy love_

* * *

The day passed by quickly and it was time for Theo's date.

"Okay, so you're going to Applebee's. Watch what you say about her weight and stuff." Jen warned.

"Do I need to write this stuff down?" Theo asked playfullt.

"Only if you want a second date." Jen answered, hiding her broken heart with a smile. "Oh, look. She's here." she told Theo. "Good luck!" she whispered, giving Theo a push towards Fran and quickly went upstairs.

While Theo and Fran went on with their date, Jen was slumped on her bed, crying her heart out.

_I hate it when you're blue, and how I care for you  
Hate the way my heart desires  
And I hate those sleepless nights, and the pain I keep inside  
But I keep on pretending it's alright_

_Why do I even like him?_ she asked herself.

Somewhere on the back of her mind, Jen heard a voice saying, _"Well, let's see: he has the softest brown -wait, no, hazel eyes, and his smile lights up my day, he's way cute, he's so strong, he's smart..."_ the voice babbled on, annoying Jennifer.

**_IT WAS A RHETORIC QUESTION!_** she barked at the voice. _Who are you anyway?_ she asked it..

_I'm your subconcious._

_Well, Subconcious, can you please shut up?!_

_I don't think so._

Jen inwardly groaned. _Uggh, I get stuck with the annoying kind of subconcious: the one that's always right and logical. Thanks a lot, God._

She cried and cried.

_But we can never be more than friends and it hurts me  
Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is you  
And this crazy love, crazy love  
Oh, this crazy love, crazy love_

Jen, tears tracks still on her face, stopped crying, for her eyes were all out of tears, stole a glance at the clock. _11:39_, it said. _Great, Jen, you've been talking a swim on the Pool of Tears for eternity. Face it, he doesn't like you like that. You're just his best friend. No matter what you do, you'll always be on the outside looking in._

_I don't know what to do, hate me for loving you  
'Cause I know it's wrong for me to say  
I love you_

Ok, I have no idea where this idea came from. I think it was when Lily and I were chatting up a storm at Gmail or something. Anyways, reviews would be great!

* * *


End file.
